


The Beanie

by KaijuSplotch



Series: Sea(l-mer) Life [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, all the cute seal mer stuff continues!, seal-mer au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: While cleaning out their den, Gabe finds an old gift from a human.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Sea(l-mer) Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/984399
Kudos: 34





	The Beanie

“Gabe...I think it's time to clean out your den,” Jack said, looking into the safe and dry hole where Gabe and Jesse kept their precious items. 

Gabe peeked in and frowned. “Probably. It's been years since it was cleaned out.” he said with a sigh. “And we should probably expand it too, you need a place for your things.” He smiled at the lighter colored selkie and winked. 

Jack grinned back and nodded. “Well let's get started. It's before the storm season so it's a good time to make sure it's still sealed up.” 

The older seal-mer chuckled warmly and wiggled his way into the den to begin the process of cleaning out. 

As Gabe looked around in the dim light, he frowned. There was more junk in the den than he thought. He really hadn’t moved since he brought Jesse into his life and down to the safer end of the cost. As such, there were so many of Jesse’s ‘firsts’ there. His first pearl, his first rock he used to open a clam, his first net bed. It brought back so many memories to the front. 

“Where to start?” Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Good question,”Gabe sighed. “I guess with my old things. I’m not sure I’m ready to go through Jesse’s stuff yet. He should help with that.” 

“No problem.” Jack smiled at Gabe and moved to a slightly smaller, but no less crowded side of the cave. “I’ll work from the back, you from the front and we’ll meet in the middle.” 

Gabe smiled and nodded moving to the front of his pile. He looked through old items, unused weapons from when he had to defend a territory farther north. It was foolish to keep them, but perhaps useful to teach Jesse with. They were still in good condition and if the storms brought any dangerous mer-folk to their territory it would be useful to train with them. 

He put them to the side to bring out and sharpen. Perhaps he could get Jack to spar with him. Gabe put aside some of the things near the front that were Jesse’s, that would be for Jesse to decide what to do with, and found some of his trinkets from before he found Jesse. He smiled as he looked through the old things, scraps that had lost whatever meaning he had put them in with. Old trinkets he had put away from days he would craft things. 

“Hey, Gabe?” Jack called from farther back. 

“Yeah?” Gabe turned and wiggled his way closer to his mate. There really wasn’t that much distance between them. 

“What’s this?” Jack held up a black fabric item toward Gabe in the darkness. 

As soon as Gabe saw it he smiled and shook his head. “It’s called a ‘beanie’. I stole it from a sailor who fell overboard when I was younger.” He ran his fingers along the seam, frowning when he saw a large hole that lined up with the scars along his right eyebrow. 

“Sounds like quite a story.” Jack leaned closer. 

“Not really, he fell off a ship and I pushed him back toward a safety ring that the other fishermen on the boat tossed to him. I nabbed his hat in exchange for saving his life.” Gabe sighed. “But there’s a hole in it. From where a spear got me. How I got these scars.” He moved his hair to the other side of his face, showing the two relatively shallow scars. “Might as well throw it out. I don’t know how to fix it.” 

Jack tilted his head. “Is that what really happened?” He reached for the hat and Gabe gave it to him. 

“Maybe...not exactly,” Gabe admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “The guy did fall overboard but… I had been young and stupid and following the fishing boat for a few days. Maybe flirting a little bit when I saw him at the railing at night.” He fidgeted and sighed. “He gave it to me, when I saved him. I got the scars when a few months later the same ship came out and he wasn’t there and they tried to harpoon me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s temple. “Humans can be so cruel. Did you ever find out what happened to the one who was kind to you?” 

“No idea. I think he probably went back to shore.” Gabe sighed and leaned into his mate. “Like I said, I was young and stupid. Might as well throw this out.” He reached for the hat and sighed. “I’m sure a sea-bird could make a good nest out of it.” 

“I guess…” Jack said. 

“It’s just a hat…” Gabe took a long look at it before tossing it into a corner where he was putting things to be thrown away. 

It was two days later when Jack waddled out toward the beach where Gabe and Jesse were digging clams at the low tide. 

“Where are you off to?” Gabe asked pausing as he was digging up a few clams. 

“I’m heading up north for a day or so, a friend of mine usually shows up near the pods up there.” Jack smiled at the two. “I have some things I could trade that could be useful for the upcoming storm season.” 

Gabe nodded, leaning over and kissed Jack’s cheek. “All right. Swim safe. The currents heading south are strong.” 

“I’m a strong swimmer.” Jack turned to Jesse and pressed a kiss to his head. “Be good for your Papi, I’ll be back in two days, three tops.” 

“Okay…” 

Gabe smiled. “We love you.” He called, watching as Jack moved his way down into the water. 

Jack gave a bark back to them as he disappeared out of the cove and into the ocean. 

Three days later Jack came back, out of the ocean with a large bag across his shoulders. 

“Dad!” Jesse cried, drawing Gabe’s attention from where he was sunning himself; hands gently patting on his belly. 

“Hey, Jesse!” Jack laughed warmly and blew raspberries along the growing pup’s cheeks. 

“How was the swim?” Gabe asked as he pulled himself over, nuzzling into Jack’s neck and leaving a series of kisses. 

“What did ya get?” Jesse asked hipping and arching up excitedly. 

“The swim was fine, and I got a few things, presents for both of you.” Jack pulled himself up higher onto the rocks, playfully pushing Jesse along. 

“A GIFT?!” Jesse yipped excitedly and rolled around, his little dragon scale pendant sparkling in the sunlight. 

“Yes, hang on! Be patient!” 

“Good luck, Jack. Jesse’s not patient at all.” Gabe laughed and followed, smiling and laying down on the warm flat rocks. He watched as Jack opened up the bag and pulled out a few items. 

“Here ya go,” Jack pulled out a red and gold fabric, woven tightly and a magic shine over it. It was nearly as long as Gabe, but there was a smaller square over it. “This is from one of my friends up north. It’s got a spell over it so it won’t rot away in the salt water or get wet.” Jack tied the smaller handkerchief around Jesse’s neck. “The big one, well we can use it for a blanket if it gets too cold.” 

Jesse made a high pitch squeal and hugged the bandanna and the blanket. “I LOVE IT!” 

Gabe laughed. “That color looks good on you. That big blanket’s big enough to be a good bag for you too when you’re all grown up.” He kissed his son’s head and smiled. “You’re too sweet, Jack.” 

“Oh I’m not done yet! Here, that same friend fixed this for you,” Jack said, handing out a very familiar black beanie. 

Gabe’s eyes were wide as he ran his hands along the hat, finding the repaired hole and smiling. “Jack...you shouldn’t have…” he smiled and put it on, smiling at the warmth and the old memories it brought back. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jack whispered as he kissed his cheek. “You deserve to remember a good human.” 

“You look good Papi!” Jesse said as he waddled over and cuddled into the hug. 

Gabe laughed and held them both close, so happy he had a wonderful pod.


End file.
